erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman
Superman battled Spider-Man in Superman vs Spider-Man, and again in Superman vs Spider-Man 2. He was written by TKandMit both times, as well as Tigerisnormal in the sequel. Information on the rapper Superman originally appeared in Action Comics #1 in the year 1938, making him one of the earliest superheroes. He was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Kal-El is an alien from the ancient planet of Krypton, who was launched into space towards Earth as a child during the planet's destruction, by his parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Upon his arrival on Earth, Kal-El was adopted and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent from Smallville, Kansas, who named him Clark Kent. As an adult, Kent works for the Daily Planet, a newspaper company based in Metropolis, Kansas, and has relations with fellow reporter, Lois Lane, and is friends with photographer, Jimmy Olsen. As Superman, he fights powerful villains, such as Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Doomsday, Brainiac, Bizarro, Parasite, Mongul, and more. Unlike many superheroes, Superman was born with his powers which are activated by the radiation of the Earth's yellow sun, as a result of Kryptonians becoming accustomed to the radiation of their red super-giant, Rao. Superman's abilities include (per incarnation): super strength (can lift a minimum of 200 quintillion tons), flight, invulnerability, super speed (can travel faster than the speed of light), heat vision, freeze breath, X-ray vision, superhuman hearing, and a healing factor. Superman's powers can temporarily be weakened or removed completely with a long exposure to the element Kryptonite, which can only be found in deep space in the remains of the planet Krypton. His powers are also weakened by any type of magic. Superman is arguably the most famous superhero of all time, and is continuously gaining wide-spread fame and admiration through several comic books, television shows, movies, and video games. He has become a global icon for the flawless man and the American man (in World War II), and the Superman Crest is one of the most widely recognized symbols worldwide. Lyrics 'Superman vs Spider-Man' 'Verse 1:' Up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane?! It’s Superman! Smoking you like Mary Jane! I’ll wipe the floor with you, call me Doctor Doom! Fighting whom? Stick to shooting “webs” inside your room! Vision, hotter! Muscles, stronger! Super raps hit harder! Battle of two New Yorkers; Pete Parker gets flyswatter’d! How’s that for a headline, Spidey? The only thing you strike’s a flow-biter! No spider survives this rap cypher, but “Go get ‘em, Tiger.” 'Verse 2:' Haha! Honestly? You want to fuck with me? I got Justice League! Sheer muscles beat anyone who tussles Pete! You’re desperate to win; you’ve sold your soul to the devil, You call yourself smart, but we know you’re just “special”! Now you’re no hero to the people, acting emo and so evil, How can you get worst past the phony Sony sequels? Whether you’re clever or professor, I’ll sever ya with pleasure, I’m forever better with no effort, you’re still neglected by Avengers! 'Superman vs Spider-Man 2' 'Verse 1:' I gotta hand it you, Peter, you never fail to crack a joke or two, Such as saying to the most powerful being that you’ll snap a bone or two. You’re hopeless. I could squash you like just another bug. My planet was destroyed, sure. You lost your uncle to just another thug. You may out-run bullets, but the same ones deflect off of me, And you can’t out-run justice, Parker, so you’re coming with me. Starting strong with the S on the chest, it’s more than time to flatten this pest. If it means much, you tried your best. Then put your marriage and May to rest. I’m stronger, there’s no doubt about it. Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m concerned. Your ego’s going on about it. And you’re already in hell. I was born for greatness. You were born an anxious nerd, You’re a horrible friend, so how can YOU save the world? For one with an arachnid’s DNA, you’re not making any Spider sense. I got that high defense, eyes that blast: that’s why you’re less. I literally see right through you, I know you’re still a coward inside, Now you may have some super powers, but you shouldn’t put up a fight. 'Verse 2:' Gone psychotic, symbiotic? What a dreadful wrong move: Painting yourself black won't help your rapping improve. Scaling sides of buildings, but your inner foundation's collapsing, Following your parents to lead a moral plane crashing! You attack like your films, with each hit, your quality declines. You’re a Venom to your city who flings webs throwing gang signs. Allowed spite to taint you, childishly let a burglar evade you. Teamwork isn’t your strong suit, even your own suit hates you. You didn’t have to do this, Spidey, let yourself become harmful. You won't find justice, you can't even find the Studios to Marvel. I’m your Punisher, and I see that your mind’s snapped like Gwen. I’m sorry, Peter, but you’re now Sinister; it’s my job to make that end. Trivia *He is the first character to reappear with someone else writing for him. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Superman vs Spider-Man Category:Superman vs Spider-Man 2 Category:TKandMit Category:Tigerisnormal